A Morning to Remember
by Ica-Rica
Summary: Mizuki comes home after a long business trip to find you in the shower. Insert steamy, hot-bun sex here. Mizuki x Reader


A/N: This is literally my first smut written. You don't know how awkward I was writing this.

My eyes flutter open rather heavily and concentrate on the white canvas that is the ceiling. Thoughts of nothing fill my groggy mind as I try to comprehend my surroundings.

Sleeping had been quite troublesome for me the last few days. Mizuki had been gone for about a week now due to his business trip down in Kiyoto. I'm not used to the bed being so cold. He should be back by tomorrow morning, a smile plasters itself onto my face at the thought. Gradually clearing up, my mind starts to wander to other things.

Has it really just been a year since the wedding? Slipping my left arm from under the sheets, I hold it out in front of me. I uncurl my fingers to stare at the gold band on my ring finger. There's a tightness in my chest as I feel my heart beat from the memories of the wedding. Everything was and is just so perfect, sure we've had some problems but everything still felt so right.

I rever in the thoughts of the wedding day, when I had remembered the wedding night, the way he had carried me to the bed. When he tenderly layed me down like a piece of fragile glass, he whispered out the name

'Mrs. Fujisaki' as if it were a precious memento he would never forget. Blushing, I force myself out and off of the bed so I don't think about anything else. After fixing the bed's sheets I drag my drousy self to the bathroom.

'Damn, I'm lonely' I think to myself as I turn on the sink and start brushing my teeth. Mizuki had been with me for a long time now, even before we were married. Considering he had been my bodyguard for a good while. Whilst brushing my teeth, I looked down and saw his abandoned toothbrush. A wave of longing rushed over me.

'Just one more day' I think to myself, however; one day seems a lot farther than it should be. I finish off with some mouthwash and turn off the sink. Grabbing a towel off the rack, I start the shower.

'I've got to buy some groceries and clean the apartment today' I remind myself mentally. Turning on the shower, the bathrooms quickly fogs up and the mirror become shrouded with mist as I undress and step into the shower. Droplets of warm water crash onto my back and instinctively, my body shivered. I rinse my hair under the shower head and grab the shampoo bottle, the surface slippery with water coating it. Squeezing the soapy liquid into the palm of my hand, I gently massage my scalp with it. Once I finish with the actual shower, I linger bit to soak it up. I start to list off all the things I need to buy today. Suddenly, I hear a sound coming from the living room.

'Was that the door? Could it be Mizuki? No... He's to get back tomorrow, probably just my imagination' I brush it off as nothing and I close my eyes. A few minutes later I hear the door to the bathroom creak. A horrible feeling creeped its way into my gut, has a burglar broken into the apartment? Remaining still for a moment, I hear ruffling coming from something and the curtain is gently opened. Whoever the perpetrator was slipped in swiftly, closing the curtain after a smooth entrance. My eyes widen in surprise (and in fright as well) but those feelings are repressed with utter bewilderment. Before I could Turn around, two arms snake around my waist easily with the aid of the water. A warm (and somewhat inviting), naked chest was pressed up against my back. I flinch at the touch that felt so familiar.

"Heh, did I scare you?" The intimate, low voice of the man asked with a chuckle.

"M-Mizuki!? W-wait what're you doing here?" I immediately ask

without thinking twice.

"Is that how I'm greeted after being gone for a week?"

"I-I didn't mean for it to sound like that..."

Nuzzling his face into the left side of my neck, he whispers, "I know... But I've missed you so much." Dampened strands of his hair tickle my jaw as he continues to press is face into my neck. I snake my left arm around his to the side of his head as I gingerly place my hand on his cheek. "I wanted to see you so badly while I was away."

"I'm here right now aren't I?" I murmur while dragging the last syllable out.

Humming a low note in acknowledgement and affection, he inwardly sighs. We stood there for a while, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms once again. Mizuki shifts his head up slightly and nips at my neck leaving small love bites here and there. Once, twice, three times? I couldn't tell how many bites he left.

"Would you like to show me how much you've missed me?" Mizuki asks in a husky voice. His arousal was apparent in his voice, creating a raspy tone which turned me on incredibly. Stirring lightly, I bring his face up to meet mine in a kiss. Whether the heat was coming from our bodies or from the water, I couldn't tell. At first his kisses were tender and sweet but they grew hungry and almost greedy, as if he had been starving. His tongue slid along my bottom lip, demanding for a dominant entrance. I resisted a little, shielding his tongue with mine but soon, I surrendered to him. All of my energy was spent on the dance of our tongues. I had barely been able to realize his hands were starting to roam elsewhere. One hand slithers down to the inside of my thigh and the other was placed on my stomach. It was impossible to focus on all of his touches at the same time. Everywhere he touched almost left a trail of sensual pleasure. Mizuki already had me begging at my knees for release now, however; Mizuki is a man who likes to tease. Illiterate sounds were bubbling out of my mouth, they were incomprehensible. Mizuki had finally turned my body around to face him as he pushes me against the wall of the shower, still kissing me. I shudder at the impact of the cold surface of the wall, which was conflicting with the heat of Mizuki's body pressed up against me and the hot water coating our bodies. A small moan had escaped my throat at all the sensations. One hand down at my thigh and the other on the small of my back. No way would I let Mizuki have all the fun, I slide my hands down to his chest and trace the toned muscles that lie there. Our sloppy kisses were broken off by me as I nibble away from his mouth and up at his right earlobe.

"So long... Touched you ... Like this..." I mumble as I suck at his ear. My hands trace around his chest as my left hand finds the already perky nipple and tweaks it ever so gently, which in return rewards me with a shaky gasp from Mizuki. Another one of my hands guides its way downwards and scratches at the patch of hair right above his throbbing, already erect member. Licking down his jawline, I capture his lips once more in a frenzied kiss that stopped every now and then so we could regain our breaths. Etching my hand so very slowly, I finally wrap my hand around his shaft. Mizuki moans out as soon he feels the pressure on his sensitive member. His hands had started to slightly twitch out of pure pleasure and not being able to handle the sensations, a gesture I find extremely arousing.

"A-ah~" Mizuki groans as I move my hand towards the tip of his penis and grind my thumb into the tip.

My voice hoarse, I moan out, "Mizuki... We're not even close to finishing..."

Mizuki looks down at me with heavy breathing.

Suddenly, he turned me around once more and kneeled down. His left hand held my thigh back against the wall of the shower and the other held my waist.

"I've been waiting for this," Mizuki says as he dips his head lower as I could not see his eyes any longer.

A familiar warmth had been felt right above my hot core, teasing me once more. Knowing well that he was so close to my breaking point, he lashed his tongue back and forth over my slit. Mizuki had purposefully avoided the small nub that would break me. Moans and tiny mewls finally encourage him to deliciously explore the inside of me. It's too late for me to control myself, my arms instinctively reach out to Mizuki's head. I entwine my hands into his brown locks as he continues his passionate treatment. Unknowingly I force his head a bit deeper. As I slowly start to reach my end, Mizuki sucks on my clitoris and hums pleasantly while doing so. Out of control, my body starts to jerk and my back arches away from the shower wall as my climax comes and goes. Mizuki parts away from my body for a second as he rises up slowly, grazing against my own trembling body. Breathless, I wrap my arms tiredly around his shoulders and neck. He enraptured me in a deep, loving kiss.

"We're not done yet," mutters Mizuki as he spreads my already shaky legs with one hand. His other hand lifts my other leg up. Despite going this far, he hesitates and looks at me and asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nod my head weakly. This certainly hadn't been the first time he has ravished me, however; asking for permission was always something he has done. I've always found this endearing that after all this time, he still thinks of me with respect. Mizuki obliges with my response as he slowly entered me. I felt myself being filled, everything became a blur from the pleasure. Mizuki had kept gasping for breath as he braced me and kept thrusting. Every time he took himself out I whimpered feebly at the empty feeling between my legs. He would always thrust himself back in deeper. I held onto the wall of the shower and snaked my free arm around his back. Every thrust made me claw at his back, I didn't mean to but it kept me from thrashing about. A warm feeling started to well deep inside me, growing more and more fervent. Mizuki's grip on me started to shake, he was about to come. Once again, he nuzzles his flushed face into the crook of my neck and started to suck at my neck, his heavy breathe tickling me. Mizuki's muscles tightened and he pushed into me faster and harder. I myself was nearing the end. Just then, with a last thrust, he released and gently rode out the rest of it. As he shoots his seed inside me, I come along with him. A hearty moan escapes my lips as I buck my hips. In a daze, I felt the space between my legs become unoccupied as Mizuki pulled out. Some of Mizuki's semen had leaked out of my slit and dribble down my leg but was then washed away by the water.

We stayed there for a while, catching our breaths. Mizuki caressed my face gently and kissed my cheeks, nose, forehead, then eyelids. Both my hands found themselves on his back. Exhaustion overcame me as I laid my head against Mizuki's chest. The beating of his recuperating heart beat and shower water mingled.

"Shall we get out now?" Mizuki chuckles as he stroked my head, "Falling asleep in the shower isn't the best idea."

Mizuki had a point. Turning off the shower we dried ourselves and got out. We changed into casual clothes and exited the bathroom. Drowsiness overpowered us as we walked back into the bedroom.

When we neared the bed Mizuki hugged me from behind and made us both fall into the bed, tangling ourselves in the sheets and comforters. Too tired to protest I lazily wrap my arms around him and envelop myself in his warmth.

"I really, really missed you," I groggily breathe out.

"I know, I missed you too. I thought about you everyday," Mizuki replied sinking deeper into the comforter and buried his face into my damp hair.

"I love you, don't forget that," said Mizuki, almost demanding.

How could I ever forget?

"I'll always love you, no matter what," I tell him precisely.

Mizuki hugs me tighter and I sink deeper into the sweet moment. Together we fall asleep, content to be together once more.


End file.
